Kane to cat?
by Maplepaw46
Summary: It's been 2 months after the battle with Apophis and everything is great at Brooklyn House. But when Bast goes missing after a release of a book and Carter and Sadie go looking for her, they soon find themselves in Thunderclan before the Great Battle! Will they find a way back home or will they forget their lives at Brooklyn House for good? Written by me&Shadow. Status- Stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**Key- _I'm (Maplepaw 46) the bold slanty_ and Shadowpaw 58 is the just bold.**

**Maplepaw 46: _H__ey guys, so me and Shadowpaw 58 just finished the Kane Chronicles and we've thought (for months actually!) for us to have the Kanes enter the warrior world! I mean Percy and his friends, same with Harry Potter, got to help Thunderclan, so I thought so should the Kanes [SHADOWPAW, I KNOW YOU THOUGHT OF IT TOO BUT BE QUITE!] *hits her with a frying pan and now she is passed out on the floor* So since we have two main characters and two of us, we are each going to write one of them. I get Sadie *snaps like a diva* and Shadow gets the akward but loveable Carter! So here is Shadowpaw once she wakes up!_**

**Shadowpaw 58: Ohh... my head hurts. What happened? *puts on purple thinking cap and wracks brain* Oh I remember now! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MAPLEPAW! *Cudles with Leo plushie then grabs a khopesh* She is so going to get it. But before she dies, here's the story! *Maplepaw screams then jumps out of a random window and I follow her***

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo my people! Long time no see I guess, but it's been about 2 months since the "Great Battle" as you might say but things are good here at Brooklyn House. We sometimes find some of Apophis' followers and have to defeat them, or we have to kill some monsters, but other than that, all has been great. I'm dating Walt and Carter is dating Zia [SHUT UP CARTER!] Sorry about that, he was singing an old American children's song that goes by "Carter and Zia are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" He's now blushing like crazy so I believe he won't bother us for a while so let me tell you how we turned into cats, yes you heard me correctly, cats.

* * *

It all starts with us training the trainees. We just finished training and I was heading out of the training room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sadie." I was startled at first but I relaxed when I saw that it was just Walt. I still haven't got used to Walt hosting Anubis, since it's kinda of like dating two guys at the same time, but I'm not complaining though, but it's just weird.

"Hey Waltie," I replied as [Carter stop snickering, I heard you say Zia is your Zia weeia!] Sorry about that, Carter still haven't grasp the concept that he is dating too. So back to the story shall we.

"Why do you call me that?" smiled Walt as I punched him lightly on his arm. I walked towards the cabinet and opened the "junk food" container.

"I don't know, besides no one says I can't," I answered as I grabbed two jumbo size, chocolate chip cookies. I put one in my mouth and handed the other to Walt.

"Sadie Kane, if you keep eating like this you'll die of a heart-attack," my boyfriend joked as I smiled and grabbed a napkin from behind me and wiped the chocolate from my face. I reached for another cookie but Walt smiled and ran after me. I laughed as I grabbed the bin and ran out into the Great Room.

Walt was on my tail but I grabbed my wand and gripped it tight in my free hand. I looked back to see Walt pick up a pillow and throw it towards me. I jumped over the couch and ran around the statue of Thoth. As I was about to run up the stairs, Walt corned me and grabbed the bin.

"Give it back!" I yelled as Walt ran towards the library. I gripped on my wand and pointed it at him. He turned and smiled.

"Got you!" I pounced on him and but my knee into his back. I smiled as I grabbed the cookie bin and opened it. I shoved a cookie into my mouth and Walt laughed. I got off of him and we sat there laughing for a while, munching on delicious cookies, but Carter had tp come and spoil our fun.

I heard a cough and I turned to see Carter having one of his annoyed faces.

"Walt, I think you have a class to teach, not playing 'find the cookies' with my sister," Carter interrupted with no emotion like tone (which is what he sound like when he tries to hold in his anger). Walt got up and went back to the training room as I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Sadie, I get it, you're dating Walt now but you can't act like children all the time!" he screamed. I gave him one of my famous death glares as I sat on the counter and put away the bin so I could start chewing my gum.

"Carter, why are you so serious all the time, lighten up, we weren't destoring the house!" I replied as Carter's face started to as red as a tomato (if it's even possible).

"I heard about your dinner plans your having next week." I stopped. Next week, me and Walt were going to this new restaurant in Manhattan, the thing is that it's about 45 minutes away.

"So, we're not babies, if something or one attacks us, we can handle it!" Carter glared at me then looked outside.

"But you could get hurt!" he screamed as I got off the counter and stomped my foot against the tile floor.

"Carter- don't- make- me- scream." I clutched my fists, which held my wand, so hard I felt splinters start to enter my flesh. I pictured Carter as a slug, my foot on him, squishing him...

"Sadie, unlike you, I _know _there are magicians who would love to kill you, so why are _you_ willing to be killed!" my brother yelled. I screamed on the top of my lungs than stormed out. I grabbed my want tight them I grabbed a vase that was on a shelf and flinged it across the room. Clear glass shartted across the hard-wood floor. I screamed again and pointed my wand at Carter as we walked out of the kitchen with his sword in his hand. I soon heard students start to gather along the railing and the entrance to the hallways but I didn't care.

"Guys stop!" screamed a trainee but I soon screamed a Egyptian curse and "shut up!" at them. [Carter, I know, I scream a lot, get use to it!]

Carter gazed around the room and sighed. He put his sword back into the Duat and walked off into the library.

"Get back to class!" I ordered the trainees as I chased after Carter. When I entered the library, I was surprised to not see Bast in there. _She is always here for her napping class._

"Where's Bast?" I asked a trainee who looked about 13 years old.

"I don't know, she got this book about 30 minutes ago and then ran off," she replied as I spotted Carter in a chair, staring at the wall.I thanked the trainee as I started to feel sorry about our fight (I know, this day just gets better and better). His back was faced towards me as I walked towards him, even though I was worried about where Bast was.

"Carter, I'm sorry," I apologized as he turned to face me. In his hand was a leather box that was longer that wider.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so tough on you, I mean, even though your only 13, I should trust you more," he mumbered as he got up and now seemed to notice Bast wasn't in the library (I know, he can be really thick-headed) [Ow, Carter, I'm telling the truth and you now it!]

"Where's Bast?" asked Carter as he got back into leader mode. I told him what the girl told me and as I told him he asked me a thousand questions that I didn't know the answer to.

"What book was it?" my brother asked, again, to the trainees and to me.

"A book called 'Warriors- The Last Hope'," whispered a small girl as she peered her big hazel eyes over her book, that was called "Warriors: Onem of the Stars- The Forgotton Warrior". It had a brown tabby cat with amber eyes on the cover of the book. I tilted my head and chewed my gum faster. _Why would Bast leave her class just to read a book?_

Carter again thanked them and we then exited the library.

"Carter, do you think we should go to her room?" _**(Guys, I don't think Bast has a room at Brooklyn House, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend she does, ok?)**_I asked as we plumped down on the couch. Carter looked at me, hesitated, then nodded his head. We got up and headed up the stairs and went to the left. As we went down the hall, I tried to look for Bast's room, which she once said had a cat picture on it. I felt worry bubble up in me, Bast has been with me since I was 6, I didn't want her to go missing.

But I also knew, she is probably reading a book in her room, so I didn't need to worry. We stopped when we saw a wooden door with a drawing of an Egyptian cat on it.

"Should I knock?" asked Carter. I nodded quickly as my brother knocked. Nothing. He knocked again. Nothing.

"Bast, it's us, can you open the door?" I asked kindly and sweetly. Nothing. I put my hand over the knob as Carter slapped i.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I complained as Carter sighed.

"Don't you have any manners? You just can't barge into someone's room!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I was surprised to see it didn't have a lot in it, just a golden bed and some toys. I thought there would be more toys and weapons, but you know, that's just how I pictured it.

"Bast?" I called out as I entered the room and glanced around the room. Carter slowly entered the room after me, though he looked and acted like this room was going to explode soon. I stopped as I saw the book the girl told us about laying open my her bed. I reached out to grab it as Carter widened his eyes.

"Sadie, don't! It seems to be-" he warned as I touched it. I soon felt dizzy and I fell to the floor out cold. But before I reached the floor, a mere second, Carter grabbed me but seemed to pass out too, right on top of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning A/N:  
Yo yo yo everybody! Shadowpaw here. I finally finished! How great is that!? You guys better really appreciate this because this is the longest thing I have ever written. Before my authors note, it was 3,190 words! I topped Maplepaw! HA! IN YO FACE MAPLEPAW! Anyways, I really hope you guys like the chapter because I put a lot of effort into this. That's actually one of the reasons this chapter took so long to write. I wanted everything to be perfect for you guys! (That and the fact that sometimes my computer won't copy and paste and I had to send this entire thing to Maple via PM.) And by now you are getting tired of me talking, so ON WITH THE STORY! (I've always wanted to say that!)  
**  
**Maplepaw: PS ALL readers review, and if you don't, I will find you *smiles creepy* Jk, but please review, since it lets us know we're doing a good job :)**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Pain pounded against my skull; it felt like Mesen was repeatedly slamming a burning hammer into my forehead (he's the god of blacksmithing for all you normal people who don't need to know everything about Egyptian mythology) as I cracked open my eyelids.

Everything seemed normal. The bright green forest, the chirping birds… Wait! FOREST?! CHIRPING BIRDS?! What was going on here? Of course, being the mature and responsible older brother, my second thought was "What happened to Sadie?" [Shut up Sadie, you know you're just jealous because it's true. OUCH! CUT YOUR FINGERNAILS SADIE!]

I closed my eyes and silently checked to see if anything was broken. After testing just about every part in my body, and finding nothing, I slowly turned my head to the side. I expected to see Sadie, either still unconscious, or glaring at me and flashing me that infuriating "what took you so long" smirk. That's not what I saw at all.

Lying next to me was a lean, white and tortoiseshell she-cat whose fur color ranged from cream to dark brown with some ginger and gold splotches mixed in. The cat's ear had a nick on the side, and at first I thought she was a stray who had collapsed from exhaustion. But when I saw the scar the scar on its shoulder, it hit me. The scar was in the shape of the Knot of Isis, and the cat… was Sadie.

I also realized I was still lying on my back, so I stood up and walked over to her. At least, I tried to. As soon as I was in a sitting position I tried to stand, but for some reason, my legs wouldn't support me. I screamed, though it sounded more like a yowl, as I pitched forward and landed face first in a shallow puddle. I slowly started pushing myself up, spluttering and spitting the dirty water out of my mouth, but when I saw my reflection, I stopped and stared with my mouth hanging open.

Either this was a scrying puddle and an animal was controlling it (do those even exist?), I was a cat, or I was going completely crazy. [Shut up Sadie, nobody asked you. And I mean nobody not Nobody. You know what, just forget I said that.] As weird as it sounded, option number 2 sounded the most plausible.

As a cat, I'm a dark brown tabby with amber eyes, I have a tiny nick on my ear that mirrors Sadie's, and a scar shaped like the Eye of Horus on my left shoulder. Well, at least now I knew why I couldn't stand up.

I carefully sat up and concentrated on moving my feet in sync so I wouldn't fall again, as I slowly made my way over to Sadie's side. Just as I was about to jab my hand, ahem, paw, into her shoulder, she gasped and shot up as fast as a striking snake, butted me in the head, and sent me flying across the clearing where I landed on my back, breath knocked out of me.

"OUCH!" we both screamed with our now bruised heads buried under our paws. I got up first and ever so slowly padded towards her since I was still having trouble breathing and my head was spinning from being hit twice in about an hour.

"Are you okay Sadie?" I called weakly.

"Yeah Carter! I'm not completely helpless you know!" Sadie complained. I sighed. She was right, I was being a tad bit too protective, [Okay, okay Sadie. I was being majorly protective. Are you happy now? Well then SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY!] But I couldn't help it. It was my brotherly instincts kicking in. Or maybe it was the protective instincts a son felt for his mother. Was it Horus looking out for Isis? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey Horus, you in there?" I thought doing the mental equivalent of looking around. All of a sudden his voice was in my head and I jumped.

"I'm here Carter." He replied before groaning and asking, "What happened and why do I feel like Set tackled me?"

"Actually I have absolutely no idea. We, Sadie and I that is, had this big huge fight and before it could get nasty I walked away and went to the library. When I got there Bast wasn't there which is unusual because she's normally teaching her napping class. Well, like 5 seconds after I got to the library Sadie came running in and started talking to a girl. After about a minute she came over and apologized, then told me that one of the trainees had told her Bast had gotten a book and run away with it. We assumed she would be in her room so we went to look for her. I knocked but she didn't answer so Sadie barged right in and, impulsive idiot she is grabbed the book that was lying on Bast's bed. As soon as she touched it she passed out so I reached out to grab her, but as soon as my hand came into contact with her skin, I passed out too. We both woke up about 5 minutes ago here."

"I can't believe she would be careless enough to go, during the war, and leave the book on her bed in plain sight! I mean, I knew she was irresponsible, but this is too much." Horus muttered to himself while doing the mental equivalent of pacing.

"Um, what are you talking about Horus?" I asked him.

"What? Oh…nothing, nothing. You don't need to worry yourself with it. You just need to focus on surviving." And with that he withdrew from my mind, leaving me to shout all my questions to no one.

Suddenly I got the unsettling feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned around to see a cat who looked remarkably like me staring towards me with wide eyes. He was flanked by three other cats who were all incredibly battle scarred.

One was a ginger and white cat with the same lean build as Sadie, but she was missing an eye. The cat in the middle was smaller than the others, had a light brown pelt with fiery ginger highlights, and had warm amber eyes.

As I shifted my gaze to the third cat, I felt Sadie slowly walk up to stand beside me. I glanced at her and gagged as I saw her staring at the last cat with a dreamy look in her eyes. Finally not being able to take it anymore I turned back to him.  
His coat was a pale gold and it shimmered like a wheat field in the afternoon. His eyes were a luminous amber but behind them I could see pain like he had a lot of responsibility and I would know; I saw it every time I looked into a mirror.

He had broad shoulders, which I had read measured how strong a cat was. [Yes Sadie I actually read. Maybe you should do it sometime. You might actually have a decent IQ.] We stared at each other for a couple seconds until I heard the head cat clear his throat. I swung my head around as he started to speak.

"Greetings. My name is Brambleclaw. These cats that are standing behind me are Brightheart," The she-cat that was missing an eye nodded her head in a friendly way, "Cherrypaw," the fiery ginger flicked her tail, "and Lionblaze." Lionblaze didn't do anything except blink.

As I took in all four of their appearances, and tried to memorize their names, I started to take in all four of their appearances and tried to memorize their names, started to carefully analyze them to see if they were friend or foe.

Brambleclaw had the stance of a born leader and you could only tell by looking into his eyes that he was anxious. Brightheart looked very relaxed and I could immediately tell that she was a naturally friendly and caring cat. Next to Brightheart the smaller cat, Cherrypaw, was bouncing up and down, probably not even noticing she was doing it, and gently rubbing her shoulder on Lionblaze's. I was positive this meant that she was very energetic and liked being around lots of people. Lionblaze was the hardest to figure out and the most intriguing. By the way he was standing, I could tell he knew he was powerful, but as I looked at the other cats again I realized, they didn't know how powerful he was. And then I realized, that was just the way he liked it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Brambleclaw asked, "Who are you? Are you rogues?" I was completely confused. I mean I knew what a rogue was, as in a human rogue, but I had no idea what being a cat rogue meant.

"Um well, I'm Carter and this is my sister Sadie." I answered cringing as I noticed how different our names were from theirs. [Yes Sadie I had just noticed. I bet you didn't notice at all. You were too busy staring into Lionblaze's eyes. Don't deny it! We both know you were!] Brambleclaw's forehead crinkled as he took in what I had said.

"Those are very unusual names. Are you kittypets?" he asked staring at my neck as if expecting to see something there.

"N-no. I don't think so. What exactly are kittypets?" Brambleclaw's eyebrows shot up and then confusion clouded his vision.

"Kittypets are cats that live with twolegs. They live in giant boxes and get around in monsters that spew smoke into the air that travel on Thunderpaths."

"Oh." I muttered in a preoccupied voice since I was still trying to figure out everything he had said. Then it clicked. The boxes were houses, the monsters were cars, and the Thunderpaths were probably roads. So that meant kittypets were domestic cats.

"Then no. We definitely are not kittypets. We live by ourselves." I explained.

"Ah, so you're loners!" Brambleclaw exclaimed while nodding his head. "Well it's getting late. We should probably be getting back to camp now. You come with us and explain yourselves to Firestar." Brambleclaw commanded turning around to look at us.

Sadie and I both nodded and stood up being sure not to trip on our four legs and look like idiots. The journey through the forest and to Brambleclaw's camp was amazing. My mouth was hanging open in awe so I could smell all the mice and other prey hiding in the bushes and trees, and let me tell you, they all smelled delicious.

It took about five minutes to get to the entrance of camp while briskly trotting, and even when we got there I almost missed it. I was surprised when Brambleclaw stopped so suddenly because all I could see was a thicket of thorns.

"Um, why are we stopping Brambleclaw? This is just a clump of thorns." I asked looking around with a look of utter confusion on my face.

"Well my new acquaintance," Cherrypaw whispered in my ear in a mysterious voice. "This, is the true beauty of camouflage." And with that she crouched down onto her belly and wriggled under the bush. The rest of the cats followed and soon it was just Sadie and I standing out in the open.

When I looked over my shoulder at her, she shrugged, and then gently nudged my hind leg, causing me to receive a face full of thorns that dug into my cheeks and nose.

"Thank you Sadie for making my face hurt as much as my head." I told her sarcastically.

"You are very welcome dear brother," She replied in that sickly sweet voice she always used when she really wanted to get under my skin. I growled in annoyance and Sadie snickered, knowing she had succeeded in her "sister duties" as she called them.

I turned my back on her, ignoring her grunt of indignant anger at being ignored, crouched down onto my belly, and slithered under the bush. When I was out and could finally stand and open my eyes, I gasped in wonder and amazement.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were so many cats! The older ones with grey coloring their muzzles were sitting at the opening of the den telling the 5 or so kits a story about something called "The Great Journey".

I barely felt Sadie stand up and walk to my side and her gasp of amazement that matched the one I had uttered, was just a whisper in my ears. Suddenly I felt an intense gaze on me, and I turned to see a black she-cat with piercing green eyes staring at the scar on my shoulder with disbelief. I was even more surprised when she cursed in Egyptian.

I saw her turn to the 2 cats that were pressing against her and say something to her and when they protested, she calmed them in a soothing voice. One of the cats was Lionblaze, and the other was a gray cat who's blank blue eyes seemed to see everything. Then she turned back to me, flicked her tail, and walked into the forest. I nudged Sadie and beckoned her with my tail, then followed the mysterious cat hoping Sadie got the message.

I struggled to keep up with her, tripping over tree roots and scratching my already sore face and head on low hanging branches that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The only reason I knew I was heading the right way was because every once and a while, I could see the cat's tail disappearing behind a bush.

I was relieved when I finally stumbled into a clearing and saw the black cat sitting in the center of it, with her tail neatly curled over her paws. I turned to make sure Sadie had kept up, then padded into the center of the clearing and sat in front of the cat with my tail curled exactly like hers.  
I decided to get right to the point.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked briskly. To my surprise, the cat just laughed.

"There's the Carter I know and love!" she mewed while still laughing. Now I was totally freaked out.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"I've never seen you in my life." She laughed again. This cat was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Now Carter, I thought you knew me better than that! You really don't recognize me or my voice?" When I shook my head she sighed, then commanded,

"Close your eyes. I'm going to say a phrase you've heard me say a million times." I did as she said and I slowly let my eyelids drop.

"Okay, here we go." She muttered. "I just want to keep you safe my little kittens." She said in a concerned voice.

My eyes flew open and I smirked. "Well hello Aunt Kitty." I whispered in a teasing voice. Then I laughed out loud when I saw the disgusted look on her face and heard her mutter, "I really hate that nickname."

"I still don't know what's going on." Sadie said with a highly confused look on her face. [This is my part Sadie. I can exaggerate if I want to.]

"Sadie," I told her in the voice I reserved for Shelby when she was being, shall we say, uncooperative, "This," I gestured toward our old friend, "Is Bast."

Sadie's eyes widened as she finally realized what I had known for the past 5 or so minutes.

"How did you get here? How did we get here? Where are we!?" Sadie fired. I could tell she was a little overwhelmed by the information she had just received.

"How did you get here? How did we get here? Why did we pass out? Where is here?" Sadie fired. I could tell she was a little overwhelmed by the information she had just received.

"Well, to answer questions number one, I have always had the ability to go to the setting of any cat book and interact in the story, and when I got The Last Hope, I was so excited I had to go into it right away. To answer questions number two and three, I guess just enough of my power was left over from the magic that you two were able to come here but not enough that you could stay conscious. To answer the final question, we are probably currently somewhere in the English countryside. The books never really specify. Are you good now?" Bast asked Sadie while standing up. Sadie nodded without saying anything, and then we both copied Bast and stood up.

"By the way, you can't be called Bast here can you? What do we call you while we're here?" I spoke up. Bast looked surprised and if she could've, I'm sure she would've face-palmed.

"Sorry guys." She mewed. "From now on you should call me Hollyleaf."

"These guys have such weird names!" Sadie exclaimed. "I just know I'm going to mess them up."

"Don't you worry Sadie. I'm sure you'll do fine." Bast reassured her. "Now come on. Everyone will want to meet you. And don't worry you won't be meeting with Firestar until tomorrow. He understands that you're tired right now." She started trotting back to camp, and Sadie and I were forced to stumble after her. When we finally got back to camp, she walked over to Brambleclaw, said something to him while gesturing to us, and then sauntered back over to us.

"Brambleclaw told me to show you guys where you're nests are. You'll get the full tour tomorrow after you talk with Firestar, so for now all you need to know is where the warriors den is." She told us, and then she proceeded to lead us up a path to a somewhat high den, and showed us two nests made of moss that were positioned right next to each other. After the long day I'd had, I had absolutely no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

I startled awake and stood up, wondering what had woken me, when I realized I wasn't in my den anymore. I was standing in a clearing that was surrounded by tall, skinny trees whose canopies blocked out nearly all the sunlight, leaving the clearing covered in shadows that seemed to jump out at me.

My tabby head whipped around when I heard the brush surrounding the clearing start rustling, and my heart started thumping unevenly when a brown tabby who looked just like me, stepped out of the bracken. I did not trust this cat at all. He didn't seem to mind me at all though, because he walked right up to me and meowed, "Welcome to the Dark Forest."

**End A/N:**  
**Well? What did you think? Be sure to tell me by hitting that little review button down there and writing down all you deepest darkest secrets and personal thoughts. Just kidding! Just rememeber:**


End file.
